


"You've got it bad, sweetheart."

by BlueregardInkwood



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Ace Abigail Jones, Asexual Character, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Enemy Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Gay, Gay Male Character, Genderplay, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeover, Male Slash, Multi, Oblivious Edamura Makoto, Pining, Pining Laurent Thierry, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, edamame does the drag, he's got it bad for laurent but is too dumb, laurent might be a sugar daddy ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueregardInkwood/pseuds/BlueregardInkwood
Summary: The plan was simple. One last job. Pull the sakura kiss routine on some other poor sucker, and get out of there cash in hand.  Makoto didn't expect to be chatting up the leader of a prominent drug ring, dressed like a playboy bunny. One thing was for certain; he didn't realize it, but our favorite confidence man had it bad for the blonde asshole.There's gonna be crossdressing, wacky hijinks, and maybe even a love confession. Stay tuned for updates :)
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It'll be easy, he said. The pay off will be more than rewarding, he said.

"I'm not going through with it Laurent, you can't make me!" 

"You'll be fine Edamame, besides these heels weren't cheap." The blonde frenchman hands says, handing him a gaudy pair of acrylic stilettos. 

"I can't walk in these, I'll break my neck! Can't Abbie do this? I've seen her do way worse. She stripped in front of a chinese mob boss." Abbie flips him the bird, a stoic look on her face. 

"I'm afraid not Makoto, The Bad Kitty is a drag club exclusively. And i can't do it, 'cause well… Look at me." Laurent smirks, putting a hand to his chin. 

"You better learn how to tuck it, virgin." Abbie says, not bothering to look up from her phone. 

"I am not a virgin!" Edamura squeeks, his cheeks cherry red. He totally was. It's not like he knew a ton of girls. In high school his studies were his main focus, dating wasn't a priority. Since then he'd been too busy with the "confidence man" gig. 

Honestly, Edamura thought he was done conning people. After the whole ordeal in Shanghai, he just wanted to make an honest living. For a while he managed a small cafe on the Tokyo strip, but something didn't feel right.

It was the blonde bastard's fault. Yes he was a pompous, arrogant, skirt-chasing, asshole; but Laurent had a lovable charm to him. It's why when Laurent offered him the opportunity for one last job in San Francisco of all places, Makoto had a hard time saying no. 

"You'll need to get close to the leader of the drug ring, a queen by the name of Elegance. We pull the sakura kiss routine on her, and we're done here." Cynthia says, taking a brief swig of her mimosa. "It's easy money, Edamame." 

"Drug ring? No one said anything about a drug ring." Makoto replies, as Laurent hands him a small stack of clothes. 

"You'll need these, you can change in the master bedroom." For a bachelor pad, Laurent's new vacation home was rather nice. In the misty forests of northern California, Laurent had a luxury cabin overlooking the coast line. The money from the previous scams, had been put to good use here. 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Makoto grumbles, heading down the hall. 

-.- 

Fishnets? He can't be serious. 

Makoto quickly slides on the tights, along with the rest of the outfit. A strapless black satin leotard with a sweetheart neckline, a leather choker, and the bright red six inch heels. "I feel unbelievably stupid." 

"Come out, I'm dying to see you." Laurent chuckles from outside the door. Makoto groans, trudging into the hallway. "Haha, you're adorable! We'll have to work on that face though, darling. Cynthia can help you with your makeup." Laurent gives him a cheeky grin before slapping him on the ass. 

"What the fuck, jackass?!" Edamura grabs him by the shirt collar, slamming him against the wall, nearly slipping on the hardwood floors. He was surprisingly strong for such a petite man. 

"Sorry, you just make such a convincing girl. Force of habit and all that." The sleezeball giggles. 

"No wonder you're still single." Makoto huffs, releasing his grip. Laurent walks him to the living room. Makoto couldn't decide what was a bigger pain in the ass; the french douchebag or these nightmare shoes. 

Cynthia sits cross legged, draping her arm, mimosa still in hand, over the couch’s headrest. She’s surrounded by a variety of cheap looking makeup palettes and brushes. “Have a seat, Edamame.” She slurs, slightly drunk. She pats on the cushion beside her. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Makoto sighs, plopping himself on the couch.


	2. "She liked the pageantry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent and Makoto go over their routine before the big drag show performance. There's some light hints of angst, and Shi Won shows up.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you stopped twitching." 

"I ca-can't help it, you're tickling me." Makoto stamers holding back a sneeze. 

"It's contour, I'm giving your face a more feminine shape." 

"Not that he needs much help with that." Abbie scoffs. Makoto sticks his tongue out at her, childishly. 

"You're surprisingly good at this, Cynthia." Laurent remarks, taking a sip of his scotch. 

"Honey, have you seen my makeup? It's flawless. Edamura's would be too, if he stopped fidgeting." 

Makoto tries to hold still, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to wander. He thinks about his mother; if she were still around how would she handle all this? Oz would laugh his ass off, no doubt. 

Edamura opens his eyes briefly, allowing Cynthia to apply mascara. He glances over to Laurent. The man is memorized, he's practically staring right through Makoto. Laurent's cheeks turn a pale pink when he notices Edamura's gaze. 

"Sorry." He chuckles, quickly turning his attention to his drink. "This is- uh… stronger than I thought." Bullshit. Laurent could handle his liquor and Makoto knew that. The blonde jackass had been acting weird all day. 

"Ok and that should do it." Cynthia says with one final stroke of the mascara wand. "You look very pretty, soybean." She giggles, pinching Makoto's cheek. 

"Well then, your performance is at eight, Edamame. We should head to the bar, so we can go over your routine." Laurent rises from his chair, adjusting his tie. 

"I'm performing?!" 

"Yes? It's a drag bar, Makoto. I thought you knew this." Laurent snickers. 

"Why do I still talk to you people?" Edamura sighs. 

Abbie chucks a large faux fur coat laying over the arm of the couch at Makoto. "Here. Cover yourself up, loser." He quickly shucks on the jacket, mumbling insults towards Abbie under his breath. 

"Miss Kim should be waiting in the sudan outside. Allow me to accompany you." Laurent smirks, linking arms with Makoto. "You're really gonna need to learn how to walk in these heels." The shoes click loudly against the hardwood floor as they exit the house. The two then clamber into the vehicle.

"Hey boys!" Shi-won greets them in her cigarette strained voice. 

"Look at our lovely Edamame, Ms. Kim. Adorable, isn't he?" Laurent says, a hand on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto can't help but feel all these comments are under false pretenses. He looked like a c tier playboy bunny or an underpaid hooker, and Laurent's typical fuck-boy tone certainly didn't help. 

"He cleans up pretty nice." 

"I know right? Anyways, your routine." Laurent pulls out his phone. "We're going to recreate something like the one in this video." 

"This is kinda… suggestive." Makoto raises an eyebrow. 

"Drag is all about taboos, Edamura. It's taboo for a man to wear feminine clothing, it's taboo for a woman to act promiscuous, it's all about breaking social norms. trust me I've done my research. Dorthy and I used to go to a lot of shows together." His expression saddens, his eyes slowly dart away from his phone.   
"She liked the pageantry." He rests his chin in his palm, looking out the window with glazed over eyes. 

"Laurent…" Makoto taps him on the shoulder, attempting to snap him out of his trance. "You ok?" 

"Oh… Um, yes I'm fine. We're nearly there. Study up on your routine, Edamame." 

"I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with this…" 

"You'll do fine." He says with a slightly reassuring smile. Its kind, but Makoto can't help but feel his stomach twist in knots.


	3. "She liked the pageantry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent and Makoto go over their routine before the big drag show performance. There's some light hints of angst, and Shi Won shows up.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you stopped twitching." 

"I ca-can't help it, you're tickling me." Makoto stamers holding back a sneeze. 

"It's contour, I'm giving your face a more feminine shape." 

"Not that he needs much help with that." Abbie scoffs. Makoto sticks his tongue out at her, childishly. 

"You're surprisingly good at this, Cynthia." Laurent remarks, taking a sip of his scotch. 

"Honey, have you seen my makeup? It's flawless. Edamura's would be too, if he stopped fidgeting." 

Makoto tries to hold still, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to wander. He thinks about his mother; if she were still around how would she handle all this? Oz would laugh his ass off, no doubt. 

Edamura opens his eyes briefly, allowing Cynthia to apply mascara. He glances over to Laurent. The man is memorized, he's practically staring right through Makoto. Laurent's cheeks turn a pale pink when he notices Edamura's gaze. 

"Sorry." He chuckles, quickly turning his attention to his drink. "This is- uh… stronger than I thought." Bullshit. Laurent could handle his liquor and Makoto knew that. The blonde jackass had been acting weird all day. 

"Ok and that should do it." Cynthia says with one final stroke of the mascara wand. "You look very pretty, soybean." She giggles, pinching Makoto's cheek. 

"Well then, your performance is at eight, Edamame. We should head to the bar, so we can go over your routine." Laurent rises from his chair, adjusting his tie. 

"I'm performing?!" 

"Yes? It's a drag bar, Makoto. I thought you knew this." Laurent snickers. 

"Why do I still talk to you people?" Edamura sighs. 

Abbie chucks a large faux fur coat laying over the arm of the couch at Makoto. "Here. Cover yourself up, loser." He quickly shucks on the jacket, mumbling insults towards Abbie under his breath. 

"Miss Kim should be waiting in the sudan outside. Allow me to accompany you." Laurent smirks, linking arms with Makoto. "You're really gonna need to learn how to walk in these heels." The shoes click loudly against the hardwood floor as they exit the house. The two then clamber into the vehicle.

"Hey boys!" Shi-won greets them in her cigarette strained voice. 

"Look at our lovely Edamame, Ms. Kim. Adorable, isn't he?" Laurent says, a hand on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto can't help but feel all these comments are under false pretenses. He looked like a c tier playboy bunny or an underpaid hooker, and Laurent's typical fuck-boy tone certainly didn't help. 

"He cleans up pretty nice." 

"I know right? Anyways, your routine." Laurent pulls out his phone. "We're going to recreate something like the one in this video." 

"This is kinda… suggestive." Makoto raises an eyebrow. 

"Drag is all about taboos, Edamura. It's taboo for a man to wear feminine clothing, it's taboo for a woman to act promiscuous, it's all about breaking social norms. trust me I've done my research. Dorthy and I used to go to a lot of shows together." His expression saddens, his eyes slowly dart away from his phone.   
"She liked the pageantry." He rests his chin in his palm, looking out the window with glazed over eyes. 

"Laurent…" Makoto taps him on the shoulder, attempting to snap him out of his trance. "You ok?" 

"Oh… Um, yes I'm fine. We're nearly there. Study up on your routine, Edamame." 

"I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with this…" 

"You'll do fine." He says with a slightly reassuring smile. Its kind, but Makoto can't help but feel his stomach twist in knots.


End file.
